1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of motors. In particular the invention relates to motors and vehicles powered at least in part by a piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Current reliance on oil and other nonrenewable fuel sources is not beneficial to the environment or to the economy. It is therefore desirable to significantly reduce the consumption of the conventional fuel, diversify transportation fuel supply, and reduce air pollution and global warming.
The hybrid vehicles that are currently available or under development typically use the following alternative sources of energy: ethanol, methanol, compressed natural gas (CNG), liquefied natural gas (LNG), liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), electricity, bio-diesel, and hydrogen. These alternative fuels have a variety of disadvantages. Many of the alternative sources of energy listed above require an additional container for the alternative fuel. Alcohol fuel is expensive to manufacture and not commercially available in all states and countries. There are few suppliers of bio-fuel. LNG is typically used only in heavy-duty vehicles, which are not covered under the state mandate in EPACT in all states. Existing electric and hydrogen vehicles in use are not currently cost-effective. Furthermore, the infrastructure required for utilizing most of the fuels listed above is not in place and would be expensive to create.
Therefore, there exists a need for providing an alternative energy source for operating a vehicle that utilizes existing infrastructure and is cost-effective.